Jennifer Paige
|Died = |Origin = Marietta, Georgia, United States |Instruments = Singing |Genre = Pop |Occupation(s) = Singer-songwriter |Years_active = 1998–present |Label = Hollywood Records(1998—2003) Edel Records (1998—2003) |URL = JenniferPaige.com }} Jennifer Paige (born September 3 1973) is an American singer-songwriter who rose to stardom in the early years of teen-pop spree and is probably best remembered for her 1998 pop hit "Crush" and her 2002 pop hit "Stranded". Biography Jennifer Paige was born into a musical family in Marietta, Georgia, just outside Atlanta. She began singing at the age of five at local coffeehouses and restaurants with her older brother Chance Scoggins. She continued to Pebblebrook High School to study dance, voice, and performing arts. At the age 17 she relocated to Los Angeles and toured the country with a top 40 covers act, Joe's Band. In August 1996, she performed in front of 50,000 people at the Olympic Games in her hometown, Atlanta. The same year, Paige teamed up with producer Andy Goldmark, known for his ability to create hits and develop new rising stars. They began with a dance version of Aretha Franklin's classic, Chain of Fools. The record instantly came to the attention of the German indie label Edel Records, whose president, Jonathan First, was searching for a fresh-faced pop act to establish overseas presence. He was so impressed by Paige's talent that he flew to Los Angeles and gave her a record contract. Debut album Her debut album Jennifer Paige was released in August of 1998 and consisted of guitar-driven mid-tempo songs such as Questions, Between You and Me, Get to Me, and Just to Have You. Critics took notice of her voice, and Billboard declared that "Paige succeeds in the nearly impossible task of oozing smouldering sensuality without resorting to typical groans and moans; instead, she uses her notably flexible vocal range to convey the emotion of the tune.... As a result, she breathes a refreshing intensity into the song." The album was followed by two other singles, Sober and Always You, the latter reaching #6 on the Billboard Dance Chart, but the singles failed to make an impact on the radio or on the pop charts. In the summer of 2000, Jennifer Paige recorded a new song for the soundtrack of the film Autumn in New York, called Beautiful. Positively Somewhere During her few years off from the studio Jennifer Paige toured, sang for the Pope at the Vatican, did a gig in the World Music Awards, and promoted her music. It took over three years from Jennifer Paige to release a new record. Her second album Positively Somewhere was anchored by a cover of the Bardot single "These Days", and was released in September of 2001 in United States. It wasn't noticed until its European and Asian release in Summer of 2002 due to a lack of promotion by her American label. The European release launched a modest hit, a cover of Plumb's "Stranded". Although the single Edel dropped never topped the sales charts, it made an instant impact on radio in countries such as Germany, Italy, Poland, Spain, and Scandinavia. Positively Somewhere cracked Top 10 in Japan and both singles became solid radio hits all over Asia. Due to the poor sales the labels refused to release further singles. Positively Somewhere altered Jennifer Paige's image in an even more sophisticated direction. Flowers: The Jennifer Paige Hits Collection In 2003 Edel released Flowers: The Jennifer Paige Hits Collection as a result of her parting ways with her record label. In October of the same year, Paige admitted she was no longer with either Hollywood Records or Edel Records. dan owns homo pants Augusta, Gone soundtrack In April 2006 Jennifer Paige's song "The Calling" was chosen by Lifetime Television for their made-for-TV movie, "Augusta, Gone", based on the book of the same name. The song was written by Jennifer Paige and co-writer/producer Chris Landon of Loudnoize Entertainment.[http://www.lifetimetv.com/movies/originals/augustagone.php Lifetime Television article on Augusta, Gone] Best Kept Secret Paige has been writing and recording her follow-up to Positively Somewhere, entitled Best Kept Secret, in Ibiza, Spain. The work has been in process for years. In 2007 she signed a record deal with indie company Glor Music Production. The album is set to be released in February of 2008. The video for the first single will be shot during the late 2007. Discography Albums *''Jennifer Paige'' (1998) *''Positively Somewhere'' (2001) *''Best Kept Secret'' (February 2008) Collections *''Flowers The Hits Collection (2003) Singles * "Chain of Fools" (1997) * "Crush" (1998) — #1 AUS, NZ; #2 CAN; #3 U.S.; #4 UK * "Sober" (1999) — #50 NZ; #68 UK * "Always You" (1999) * "Beautiful" Autumn in New York Soundtrack (2000) * "These Days" (2001) * "Stranded" (2002) Music videos * Crush * Sober * Always You * Stranded Footnotes External links *Fansite in English and Spanish *Jennifer Paige's Official Website *MySpace Music * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:American female singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:Georgia (U.S. state) musicians Category:People from Marietta, Georgia Category:People from Atlanta de:Jennifer Paige fr:Jennifer Paige id:Jennifer Paige it:Jennifer Paige pl:Jennifer Paige fi:Jennifer Paige